EnvyKitty
by Unbidden-Angel
Summary: When Envy is sent to a different dimension, he meets Ed, a little girl who holds a big secret. Can he protect her and not fall to the mysterious forces which seek her powers? And will he ever be able to return home? Rated T for future chapters.Delayed.
1. At worlds end

**Envy-Kitty**

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own the woman in this chapter, the armor, and little-girl Ed.

Summery: Years before the end of the world, a little girl named Ed finds a stuffed animal with the Philosopher's Stone inside. Envy, brought from a different dimension, must stop the end from coming, while protecting Ed. But who is she? And what is her connection to the Gate?

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

_emphasis (stressing a word)_

**Chapter 1: At world's end**

A lone woman sits on the outer corner of a crumbling castle, her hair, a midnight green fading to raven-black at the roots, raising from her scalp before falling to her waist, curving in at the tips. On her feet were a loosely tied pair of purple-leather spats, ending an inch above her ankle. On her thin and pale wrists were a pair of thin purple-leather wist-bands, covering a good two inches. She wore a mid-thigh high purple leather mini-skirt. A purple leather bunched up tube top covered her waist, sliding down over the top of the skirt and raising just above her breasts, while still showing a large amount of cleavage.

She glanced around below her before using her feet to push herself off and free-fall 7 stories before landing safely on a tall metal spike, balancing immediately. A part of the castle's wall crumbled high up above and behind her. Glancing around again, she leaps onto another sharp spike, at least 7 feet away. She continued to do this for a half-hour, ignoring the bloody carnage below her. Some of the bodies were still in-tact, some were half rotted, and some were skeletons with bits of hair and flesh remaining.

When she finally landed in a wooded clearing, she stood and walked forward, stopping in front of a small green shape. She brushed back a strand of palm-tree styled hair and released a heavy sigh. It sounded tired and old; as if she were long ready to die.

Squatting down, she reached out and brushed her hand against the small green kitten-like stuffed animal with violet eyes and a lighter version of her hair. It's light green body was simple-made and had a yellow spiked-ball of fur at the end of it's tail.

Sighing again, she muttered something under her breathe. Inhaling deeply, she muttered something louder and a small whitish-blue bubble grew from under her fingers. Within moments, it had grown nearly a two and a half feet in diameter, absorbing the plush-cat and holding it 3 feet off the ground. It grew brighter before disappearing completely, taking the cat with it. The woman stood and stared into a mirror, only a fragment of what it used to be. And even in the darkness, a pair of golden eyes stared back.

"I only hope you make it." She spoke to the reflection of her glowing eyes before heading back to the castle.

Im sorry its so short, but its just a prelude. The next chapter will be the actual begining. Let me know if you like it. Just so you know, this is why I haven't written anymore Crystal Hyena. Enjoy!


	2. Down the Rabbit's Hole

**Envy-Kitty**

Disclaimer: I, in no way, own Fullmetal Alchemist. I do own the woman in this chapter, the armor, and little-girl Ed.

Summery: Years before the end of the world, a little girl named Ed finds a stuffed animal with the Philosopher's Stone inside. Envy, brought from a different dimension, must stop the end from coming, while protecting Ed. But who is she? And what is her connection to the Gate?

"Talking"

'_thinking'_

_emphasis (stressing a word)_

**Chapter 2: Down the rabbit's hole**

"Come on, Chibi. You can do better than _that_." Envy taunted, stepping back out of the way. He laughs when Ed growls loudly, throwing a punch at the alchemist. He didn't expect Ed to duck under his fist and kick him in the chest with everything he had. Envy flew back ten feet, landing on his back. He quickly recovers and begins to sit up, groaning when he feels the dull ache in his chest and back.

He leans forward, placing his palms in front of him on the ground. He starts to get up but the sudden blinding light distracted him. Looking around, he realizes that he is in the center of a 7.5 foot wide transmutation circle. His eyes widen as a searing pain starts spreading through his entire body. He opens his mouth to scream, but before it comes out, he blacks out.

He felt awake, but stripped of all his senses. The first thing he felt next, was the sensation of falling. He opens his eyes in time to see multiple moving, colorful screens fly upwards. Looking closely, he notices that they all seemed familiar. He gasps when he realizes that the screens were showing him bits of his own life.

He looks around, rotating silently in a circle, trying to make sense of his surroundings. All around him were screens showing him parts of his own life. He cringes as he watches one screen depicting himself-disguised as a random woman- stab a small child. She looked no older than seven. He suddenly remembers that her last word had been, "Momma."

He wonders what other families he had destroyed. He shook his head thinking, _'Why do _I_ care?'_

He looked down once more, this time seeing a rabbit-sized hole of light below him. He felt himself fall faster. His thought of, _'What is _that_?' _seemed to echo all around him. He fell into the hole of light and knew no more.

* * *

Here is the second chapter of Envy-Kitty. Third is in progress. Please enjoy. The screens are from Silent Hill Shattered Memories. Where he is falling down the cliff. Sorry its also so short.


End file.
